Money bag
]] The '''money bag' is an item that is earned after completing a level in the Plants vs. Zombies series. If the player does not collect the money bag on the screen for a few seconds, a small yellow arrow appears above it telling the player to collect it. It also appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare when a round in Garden Ops is completed. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' It usually contains five gold coins ($250). These bags are only found when the player is completing a game mode a second time, since the trophy or the seed packets have already been collected. Each money bag is worth: *$100 if the player completes every Vasebreaker level for the second time. *$250 if the player completes any level second time (except Vasebreaker), every three streaks in I, Zombie Endless or every ten streaks in Vasebreaker Endless. *$1,000 for every three streaks in I, Zombie Endless or every ten streaks in Vasebreaker Endless (not always). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' These bags are very similar to the first game. However, in this game, the money bag is packed with five silver coins that are all together worth 50 coins. In the Chinese version, money bags have ten golden coins instead, a sum total of 1,000 coins, and can also drop small money bags worth 500 coins from zombies, this only found by killing certain Treasure Yetis or Gargantuars from Daily Challenge in Yeti Runaway and Gargantuar Crisis respectively. In Vasebreaker, money bags have 20 silver coins, 200 coins in all. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies'' money bag.jpg|Winning a money bag in a Night level Pvzmoney.jpg|Another money bag Survival-Day-Fund-Raising.png|A money bag in Survival: Day Money Bag iPad.png|Money bag in the iOS version Zomboni explodes.JPG|A money bag being dropped by a Zomboni ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Money Bag.PNG|A money bag Money Bag.png|HD Money bag pvz1 money bag in pvz2.png|1,500-coin money bag 2014-10-11-21-07-07.png|Getting a money bag as a prize 2014-10-11-21-19-02.png|Another sentence after getting the money bag 2014-10-12-01-32-24.png|A random sentence after getting a money bag Money Bag's Position.png|The money bag's location since the 3.6 update ATLASES LEVELCOMMON2 1536 00 PTX.png|Money bag sprite with various items Trivia *The money bag appears to hold more than five gold coins. **Despite being shown full of coins, it only gives five. *In the UK version of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a £ sign on the money bag rather than a $ sign, since that is the symbol for money in the UK. This is also the same in the Japanese Yuan versions (¥) and the Eurozone countries versions (€). **In the iOS and Android versions, there is only a coin symbol as there is no currency unit for the coins. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, regardless of the country or area, the money bag will always have a dollar symbol. *If a player gets 1,500 coins in a Piñata Party in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the money bag looks very similar to the money bag in Plants vs. Zombies. **This could be due to the fact that when winning a level, the money bag has coins, but when getting 1,500 coins in a Piñata Party, the money bag could be empty, as it has coins outside of the money bag. *Since the 3.6 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2, the money bag jumps onto the fifth tile of the second row. *Money bags are given more frequently in Plants vs. Zombies 2 than in Plants vs. Zombies, due to the fact that the earlier has no separate game modes other than Vasebreaker. See also *Money *Gold coin *Diamond *Silver coin *Trophy Category:Money Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items